A transaction device may include an automated teller machine (ATM) device, a point of sale (POS) device, a kiosk device, and/or the like. A user of a transaction device may provide a credential associated with an account of the user (e.g., a personal identification number (PIN), an account number, a telephone number, and/or the like) in order to conduct a transaction via the transaction device.